


Просящему да воздастся

by Vincenta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, a tiny accidental fic, cute and sweet, puns, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincenta/pseuds/Vincenta
Summary: «Срази же меня», — начинает думать Кроули на третий-четвёртый день после сотворения мира. И с каждым разом, не получая от Бога ответа, он смелеет всё больше. Даже вьётся теперь по-особому горделиво в своей змеиной шкуре.





	Просящему да воздастся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ask, and ye shall receive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964368) by [Ariaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaste/pseuds/Ariaste). 

> За вычитку спасибо замечательной [FantikBantik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/) <3

«Срази же меня, — начинает думать Кроули на третий-четвёртый день после сотворения мира. — Раз Ты изгнала меня с Небес, так почему бы просто не прикончить?» 

И с каждым разом, не получая от Бога ответа, он смелеет всё больше. Даже вьётся теперь по-особому горделиво в своей змеиной шкуре. По крайней мере, так он себе говорит.

Будь Кроули честен с собой (чего он обычно старательно избегает), то признал бы, что это совсем не исполненное гордости противостояние высшим силам. Скорее уж отчаянное безумство того, кто, стоя у края обрыва с рюкзаком и не зная, есть ли внутри парашют, подначивает невидимого собеседника (который, возможно, дышит ему прямо в спину) столкнуть его в бездну. Это будоражит нервы. Это пугает до чёртиков.

И дальше становится только хуже.

Следующие дни заняты его молчаливыми воззваниями. Кроули пытается разгневать Её, как можно громче прокручивая в голове все те назойливые вопросы, которые так не понравились Ей в прошлый раз. Но всё тщетно — он будто кричит в пустоту.

Тогда он начинает пакостить: окунает уток в воду с головой, подговаривает одного особенно юркого комара часами жужжать у Адама над ухом, переворачивает растения корнями вверх. «Срази меня, — думает он. — Я же суюсь, куда не надо. Лапаю Твои драгоценные творения грязными пальцами. Срази меня».

«Срази меня. Или я уговорю их тронуть то, что Ты запретила. Я заставлю их. Не думай, что это шутки, потому что я не шучу». Так он и делает. Адам с Евой вкушают яблоко и, стоит ему отвернуться на секунду, как их уже выгоняют из Рая. Кроули обуревает ярость — так значит, Бог всё-таки следит с Небес, но только не за ним! Значит, придётся сделать что-то ещё более ужасное. Придётся найти то, что будет Ей дороже проклятого дерева.

«Срази меня, — подначивает он. — Порази всей своей мощью. Смотри, я же такой злой. Вот этот ангел на стене, я и его искушу, если не поостережёшься, Бог. ДАВАЙ ЖЕ, СРАЗИ МЕНЯ, ИЛИ ТРУСИШЬ?»

Её ответа Кроули не слышит, как не слышал их и раньше. Да и вообще, сейчас он слишком занят, расспрашивая ангела о его пропавшем огненном мече. Но Она всё равно отвечает: «Сразить, значит? Что ж, как пожелаешь».

В то время ангел едва различимо бормочет:

— Я его отдал, — ...и Кроули будто обухом по голове ударили. Он потрясён до глубины души, впечатлён внезапно и стремительно, восхищён настолько, что напрочь забывает о том другом, молчаливом разговоре.

— _Что_ сделал?

— Я его _отдал_! — восклицает ангел.

«Ну вот, — ухмыляется бесконечно довольная собой Бог. — Вот ты и сражён наповал».


End file.
